Sonkai Mizumichi
Mizumichi Sonkai Intro Sonkai is the very hot-headed, stubborn, loud mouth Captain of Squad 4. She joined the Gotei 13 about 500 years ago, starting out as 3rd seat of Division 4, and moving up to Lieutenant shortly afterward. She was gone for about 100 years, along with the previous captain's and lieutenant of Squads 12 and 4, before returning back to the Gotei 13. Her "little brother" Zanbaku Kei replaced her, and upon her return, he left so she could gain her seated position back. Sonkai is rather short tempered and tends to kick people of out anger. She hates when people dont take their job/orders and seriously as she does and usually tries to "punish" those who are more lazy. Growing up she was very close to Higosha. So close in fact, that she calls him "little brother" like he does Kei. She likes to pick on the Kenpachi because most other people are afraid to, and thinks she's crazy for doing so. After her return, she slowly started to settle into things, but shortly after this peaceful time the current Captain of Squad 4, Mizuro, died and she had to take over as Captain of Squad 4. Zanpakuto 創造槍 - Souzouyari Unreleased her zanpakuto is a short katana with a pale blue hilt accented by a teal green. She usually conceals her katana in the sleeve of her shikausho. Released it turns into a small, blunt lance at first in Shikai, then changes into a much bigger lance in Bankai. Release Command: 涼むSuzumu. Reiryoku Color: '''Pale Blue. '''Shikai ' ' Sonkai has the ability to generate a pale blue sticky/rubbery substance, similar to the bakudo Tsuriboshi, from her lance. This substance is sort of like an adhesive that not only does damage, but sticks the the target as well. If enough of this substance is on the target, it will restrict them from movement for one turn much like a bakudo. Ability 1: Sonkai can fire the substance she generates from her weapon in 2 separate forms at her enemy. 1. 粘弾 Nendan: The substance she generates forms at the tip of her lance in a triangular formation, that is launched at the target with speed and accuracy. EKL - '''37 '''If hit with this move 2 times you will be bound for one turn. 2. 粘網 Nenami: The substance forms a square shape at the tip of her lance, and then fires at the target in a net/web formation. EKL - '''37 '''This is move acts like a low level bakudo that will restrict movement if the person has a lower reaitsu than Sonkai. Ability 2: 狂暴 Kyoubou - Sonkai is able to turn the substance she generates into a firey blue reaitsu that burns its target. She triggers this with the command “kyoubou”. After she uses this ability the substance is burned up and is no longer attached to whatever object its in contact with. EKL - '''52 '''Bankai ' ' Sonkai keeps both of her shikai abilities in bankai. She generates the sticky/rubbery substance from her weapon by grabbing the handle, causing it to come out of the "exhaust" pipes on her lance. after producing the amount she needs, she fires it with the command Kai. 壊 Kai: After generating the sticky substance from her weapon, it gathers at the tip and she fires it at the enemy. Her lance amplifies the attack in this form increasing its size, strength, and speed. This will cause a big amount of damage, as well as bind her target like a high level bakudo. EKL - 80 Ability Gained 形 Katachi: After generating the substance from her weapon she can shape/form it in different ways which she uses with her free hand. The substance isnt amplified by her weapon in this command, so the attacks arent as strong. EKL - '''62 '''Notes: Her attacks are an adhesive. In shikai they act like low level bakudos, and if you get hit my by multiple attacks you will eventually be restricted like a bakudo. In Bankai Katachi works similar to how it works in shikai, but if you get hit by Kai it acts as kinda like a high lvl bakudo and you will most likely be restricted'('depending on stats.) Category:Shinigami Category:Seireitei Category:Ex-Captain Category:MIA